Forget Me Not
by Isabella Maree.B
Summary: PICTURE PERFECT SPIN OFF! This is one of the COLA spin offs,please read and review. What happens when something threatens to tear appart Summer Bay's "Dream Couple" Features: Charlie, Brax, Heath, Bianca, Casey and Ruby sometimes. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!
1. Who are you?

**HI everyone, I am back and this time with a COLA spin off. Now it is not completely necessary to read Picture Perfect but it would be helpful as you may be confused by some of the stuff mentioned if you haven't read it. Now I am not giving too much away but here are the basics that you need to know:**

**Bella and Cooper have dated for just over a year.  
Cooper was never accused of rape (as seen in Picture Perfect)  
Bella and Cooper don't live together**

**And that is really all you need to know, I hope you like this and please let me know what you think and any ideas you have in a review or PM I would love to hear from you! Thanks everyone, Dannielle xoxo**

**[DISCLAIMER/COPYRIGHT: I do not own any of the existing characters or storylines in Home and Away but any characters, storylines or ideas used in this story are strictly copyrighted and are not to be used by any other person/s without written permission of the author of this story. Thank-you.]**

**BELLA POV**

It all happened so fast, in the blink of an eye everything had changed and now I was sitting beside my boyfriend now knowing if he would ever wake up. It was heading on towards 1am and I refused to leave. We had been driving home from his friend's birthday party Cooper was driving. We turned around a corner when suddenly we were hit from side on, Cooper got the brunt of the hit. I remember the car spinning out of control, we came to a halt as we hit the roads barrier, my head was spinning and I quickly looked over to Cooper who was unconscious "Cooper" I mumbled trying to move "Cooper" I called louder but he still didn't budge "COOPER!" I screamed but still nothing, the driver of the other car drove away, tires screeching loudly as the car drove further and further away leaving us here alone, cold and bleeding.

I struggled desperately against the seatbelt that was restricting my movement, I finally managed to unbuckle myself and I reached over to check Cooper's pulse, it was faint but there, he was alive… for now. I looked him over and cringed at what I saw, he was bleeding profusely from the head and I could see that his leg was broken. I started to cry as I looked at him, just minutes ago he was laughing and joking with me, being his usual cheeky self and now he was lying here clinging to life. I grasped his face, blood seeping onto my hand as I tried desperately to wake him "please baby wake up" I sobbed gently tapping his face "please wake up" I whispered burying my head in his chest, I managed to reach down to my bag to grab my phone and quickly dialled for an ambulance. Within minutes I could hear the sirens getting closer and closer "help is coming baby just hold on a little longer" I whispered as I again tried to wake him

"what are you doing here" someone said and I woke with a start, it was morning and I was curled up on the hospital chair, a blanket spread over me. I looked up to see a furious Ella standing over me "piss of Ella" I groaned as I sat up straight "why are you here?" she asked impatiently "because I am his girlfriend" I said not bothering to look at her "some girlfriend you are, this is your fault you know" she said and my head snapped up "excuse me, the only person to blame here is the bastard who rammed us" I said returning my attention to Cooper "Ella here is your…." Elizabeth trailed off "Bella" she muttered glancing at Cooper then to Ella who nodded and then to me "you need to go" she said and I looked at her stunned "what?" I asked shocked "you need to leave" she repeated and I shook my head "no way" I said turning back to Cooper "please leave or I will call security" she said and I scoffed "unbelievable" I muttered standing up and grabbing my bag when suddenly Ella gasped "Cooper" she said rushing to his bedside "Ells" he said smiling as Elizabeth dropped her cups and raced to his bedside, Cooper looked at me and frowned "who are you?" he asked and my heart fell to the floor as Ella looked at me and smiled. I stood shocked as all three of us were soon ushered out of the room my nurses and doctors while they went over Cooper, Elizabeth told me to stay until after we found out his condition but I couldn't stand Ella staring at me with that smug grin. I refused to leave, I had to find out if he remembered me. Sid called us into Cooper's room and I stood back not wanting to get in the way while Sid explained what was happening.

I looked at Cooper and my heart sank as he stared back at me with a blank expression, I couldn't stand looking into his blank eyes so I looked to Sid while I waited for him to explain why my boyfriend couldn't remember me "Cooper is suffering from Retrograde Amnesia, he doesn't remember the accident that put him here but he does remember his family, you Ella, his name, date of birth and address but recent things he doesn't remember" Sid said before being interrupted by Cooper "and her, I don't remember her" he said pointing at me, I couldn't help the tears that formed as I looked at Cooper wondering if I would ever get him back "and you Bella, he doesn't remember you" Sid said quietly with a sad look on his face, I nodded trying to blink the tears away as I looked back to Cooper who I could see was desperately trying to remember me "were you in my accident, you have bruises all over you" he asked and I instantly touched the bruises on my face "yeah I was" I whispered as Ella gave me another smug smile "are you happy now Ella, you finally got you way, you got him, you don't have to worry about me anymore" I spat harshly before looking to Cooper "good luck with the recovery" I whispered before heading for the door "wait" he said and I stopped turning around slowly still trying to hold the tears back "who are you?" he asked desperately "just somebody that you used to know" I replied before quickly leaving the room and heading for my car where I broke down into a flood of tears.

**What did you think? Do you like the concept? How do you want to see things go if I continue? and do you want me to continue? Please let me know guys, I have a bunch of ideas for this story and would love if you could review and tell me your thoughts! Thanks, Dannielle xoxo**


	2. Curiosity

**Hello everyone, how are you liking the story so far? I have some plans for how I want it to turn out and what I want to happen but I had plans for Picture Perfect and it turned out completely different because of my readers ideas and reviews that spurred creative ideas just from simple words and it helped me create an story that hopefully was well liked! So please everyone just drop a quick review, you don't have to say a lot just a thought of hope for future chapters is all they all add up and you never know you could be my next inspiration! I know that you want Cooper to remember Bella and for them to be happy but I want to portray a realistic view of what it is like to have someone you love not remember you, now I haven't experienced this but I am doing research and trying to find out what people do and how they got through it so if anyone out there has had experience with someone they know having amnesia please, please send me a PM because I would love to ask you a question or two! Okay enough of my babbling and on with the chapter! Please review, Dannielle xoxo**

**[DISCLAIMER/COPYRIGHT: I do not own any of the existing characters or storylines in Home and Away but any characters, storylines or ideas used in this story are strictly copyrighted and are not to be used by any other person/s without written permission of the author of this story. Thank-you.]**

**COOPER POV**

It had been two weeks, I hadn't seen her in person but she haunted my dreams. I knew that there was more to what mum was telling me, I didn't know her name but I knew I knew her before my accident. The way she looked at me when I said I couldn't remember her was all I needed to tell me that there was something that nobody was telling me. She hadn't been back or if she had she wouldn't have gotten much further than the reception because Ella had told me that mum had asked to have her banned. I couldn't work out why they didn't want me to see her, they told me that it was because she was the cause of my accident but I just felt there was more to the story. I was getting out today, I quickly packed my bags and sat on my bed waiting for mum to come and pick me up, I remember moving to Summer Bay but not much else. Whatever I did I couldn't get that girl out of my head, she was a beautiful girl even when she was covered with bruises and cuts. Her sparkling green eyes, her golden bronze skin, her shiny blonde hair and her toned lean body would be enough to drive any guy crazy but to me if just felt familiar and safe which I suppose is why I freaked. I mean feeling completely safe and at ease with someone who you don't know is kind of nerve wracking but no matter what I did she never left my mind. She was the girl who I couldn't remember.

**BELLA POV**

It had been two weeks since I had seen him, I hadn't been back. Sid had rung that night to tell me that Elizabeth had removed me from his visitors list but he promised to keep me up to date with his progress. I missed him, more so when I realised that he may never remember me and the thought that scared me most was that the person who I thought was in my corner, who actually like my relationship with Cooper was now the one keeping me from him, stopping him from remembering him. I had thought many times how I would get to see him again when he comes home but every plan I thought about something was blocking it, most of the time it was Ella. I knew that now he couldn't remember me she would be doing everything she could to get him to be with her and she would definetly be helping remove any trace of me from his mind and she was probably the one keep Liz on the ball too, constantly reminding her that somehow this was all my fault.

I ran down the street, the cool air blowing against my face and my feet hit the pavement. The sound of crunching of gravel under my joggers helped distract me but my mind kept venturing back to Cooper. My bruises had almost faded but the emotional scars were yet to heal. I heard a whistle as I ran past a bunch of boys, nothing to fret about. The fact that I was only wearing a hot pink sports bra and black running pants was probably not the greatest help for going un noticed on a jog but still it didn't even affect me, it wasn't coming from the right person.

I turned the corner onto the pier strand and stopped, I leant up against the railing and looked out over the beach while I tried to get my breath back. Once I was breathing regularly again I decided I wanted a juice, I walked across the cement path, my joggers crunching on the loose gravel when suddenly I walked straight into something or rather someone. My hand hit my forehead giving it a light rub, I quickly looked up, a smile on my face "I'm so sorr…." I trailed off when I saw who was standing before me. I stared at him as the smile on my face started to fall, his bright blue eyes looked back at me with acknowledgement, confusion and sadness flashing across them. I didn't know what to do or even say but I knew that I needed to get away so I turned and started to walk away.

**COOPER POV**

I had finally managed to shake mum and Ella and I was now waiting for a juice. Ella had been around a lot and she was trying to get us back together but I just had this feeling that something wasn't right and that maybe I wasn't available for Ella to have. I quickly paid for my juice and headed out the door, just as I reached the corner someone ran straight into my chest. I stumbled back slightly as my cup tilted spilling onto the grass, I moved it away to stop it from spilling on anyone and looked up. It was her, she was standing in front of me wearing a pink sports bra and black running pants, her long blonde hair was pulled back into a sleek high ponytail and a light sheen of sweat glazed her perfectly bronzed skin. I couldn't help but stare at her, she was absolutely stunning and I could only imagine how lucky I was to have previously known her, whatever out knowledge of each other was. She looked up at me a stunning smile across her face "I'm so sorr…" she trailed off as she recognised me, she too stood and stared. She looked into my eyes and I felt as though she was looking straight into my soul, I desperately wanted to know who she was and why I felt this connection to her. I was just about to speak when suddenly she turned and began to walk away.

I stood for a moment wondering what to do next but suddenly something took over me and I was running after her "hey wait!" I called out as she began to pick up pace "hey" I said reaching out and gently grabbing her arm "please wait" I begged as I moved in front of her "who are you?" I asked slightly breathless "what does it matter?" she asked looking away and I just stared at her "please what is your name" I asked hopefully. She turned her face to mine, her glimmering green eyes now glazed with tears "My name is Bella, Bella Braxton" she said and I nodded. My head snapped up as images flashed through my head.

_*Flashback*_

_Mum drove us into the city to get a costume for Natyaliah's friends birthday party. I was dragged along by force into the city and to a party warehouse. We searched for ages for 'the perfect princess dress' and when she finally found one she had to try it to make sure. I dragged my feet but considering my options this was one of the better ones. I could either be costume shopping or hanging out with Ella my remarkably clingy and jealous girlfriend. We walked into the changing rooms and I saw a girl about my age sitting on the seat wearing a lion costume. I laughed lightly and shook my head before taking a seat on the bench and waiting. Mum asked me to go and get the next size for Natyaliah so I quickly walked back and grabbed another dress, I had just handed it to mum when I heard the screech of the curtain rings against the metal "oh my god you actually pull that off!" the lion girl gasped as a girl walked out of the changing cubicle, she was wearing a red leather bodysuit with an extremely deep neckline, a pair of black lace up heeled boots and had devil ears in her hair. My jaw dropped as I tripped on my shoelace and hit the wall just as she looked up at me and gave me one of the most gorgeous smiles I've ever seen._

_*End of flashback*_

"party shop" I said and she frowned "what?" she asked confused "we met at a party shop" I said looking at her for answers "yeah" she said cautiously "okay so are we friends or what?" I asked and she shook her head "you know I can't tell you that you have to remember yourself" she said and I sighed "well can we be friends, maybe you can help me remember you" I asked and she looked at me "yeah okay" she said finally and I smiled but somehow just being friends didn't seem like enough. "you want to get a coffee?" I asked and she looked at me a moment "how about a juice since I'm not really dressed for the diner?" she asked and I smiled "sure, I could use a new one" I said and she nodded as we walked back towards the surf club.

**BELLA POV**

We stood in line while we waited to order out juices, I could see him glancing at me from time to time but I just didn't know what to say "hi what would you like today?" the girl behind the counter asked "ah I will have a chocolate shake and…" Cooper said trailing off, I was just about to step in and order when he suddenly spoke "and she will have a vanilla swirl" he said and my eyes widened as I stared at him. He remembered, he had remember my favourite drink and where we had met. I knew that I shouldn't be getting my hopes up but I prayed that soon enough he would remember all of me and not just my favourite milkshake flavour. Cooper turned his head to look at me and frowned slightly "that was right wasn't it?" he asked and I smiled, the first real smile I had put on in days "yeah that was right, you remembered" I said and he nodded "yeah it just came to me, see maybe spending time with you will do me good" he said as we took our drinks "yeah but your mum won't like it much" I said as I took a small sip "well who said she has to know" he grinned and I shook my head "I must be rubbing off on you" I said softly and he stopped and leant up against the railing overlooking the beach "can I ask you a question?" he said and I looked wary "don't worry it's a yes or no question, Sid said those were the only ones I could have answered when it comes to my past" he said and I nodded "go on then" I smiled and he nodded "are you someone important to me?" he asked and I thought for a moment "I hope so" I replied.

**Okay so how was that? Did you like the ending, I really want to write Cooper remembering and all that but I don't want to screw up my story. It sounds weird but writing this story you become so attached to the characters you've created and it feels like you know them and they are real and you just want to have them be happy. Since I created Bella as someone I would like to play as an actress I have really tried to imagine myself as Bella when it comes to creating storylines and chapters so when she is sad and upset it makes me feel sort of like that and I just want them happy but I am a writer (sort of!) and I want my stories to be good so I am going to continue with my original plan – and no I am not telling you what it is! :D Okay everyone please review I really need some reviews so that I can get this story rolling! Thanks guys! Dannielle xoxo**


	3. Puzzle Pieces

**Okay next chapter up! Please review, Dannielle xoxo **

**P.S: Check out my other fic Fight For Us! ;D **

**[DISCLAIMER/COPYRIGHT: I do not own any of the existing characters or storylines in Home and Away but any characters, storylines or ideas used in this story are strictly copyrighted and are not to be used by any other person/s without written permission of the author of this story. Thank-you.]**

**BELLA POV**

Sitting on the soft sand of the beach letting the warm rays from the sun hit me I could think. It had been hard, hanging out with Cooper as friends. I had every memory of us stored safely in my head but all the things I remembered he couldn't. I wanted him to remember so desperately but I knew that I couldn't push it. I had decided to meet with Sid to ask him some questions about getting Cooper to remember but for now I just needed to think. I stood up and the full force of the wind hit me, blowing my hair back and flicking sand up into my face. I quickly stripped of the loose white tank top and my denim shorts and tucked them into my bag. I stood for a second admiring the gleaming ocean, rough but beautiful in all of it glory. I quickly checked the knot of my purple bikini before picking up my board and heading out to the water. The one place I could truly think.

**COOPER POV**

Ella and I walked down the grassy embankment past the surf club, she was talking aimlessly about a special night she had planned. Ella had told me we were dating at the time of the accident, although it felt odd I went with it assuming she wouldn't lie. I stared ahead while we walked only half listening to the chatter coming from beside me. The wind was strong and it helped drown out the sound of Ella's voice, it was weird, she was my girlfriend and yet all I wanted to do was get away from her. She was constantly talking about herself and bragging and she continued to push herself onto me when I just wasn't ready. The thing I found even more weird was that I couldn't get my mind off of Bella, we had only seen each other twice in the last two weeks which made it a total of three times in the month that I had lost my memory and I just couldn't stop thinking about her. The way her eyes sparkle in the sunlight, the way her laugh comes easy and free. I wasn't sure why I was feeling this and if I had a crush on her before I lost my memory but I knew that Ella would freak out if she knew so I kept my feelings to myself and pretended that I cared when deep down all I wanted to do was regain my memory and remember just who Bella Braxton was.

**BELLA POV**

The surf has cleared my mind, sort of. I tucked my board under my arm as I walked up the beach, the sand sticking to my feet . I dug the board into the sand and reached down for my towel, wiping away the sand I quickly wrapped it around myself. I looked up to the embankment at the top of the beach near the surf club and saw two familiar figures. I recognised them as Cooper and Ella, Cooper was staring aimlessly down the road while Ella talked and held his hand. A wave of jealousy fired through my body but I soon squashed it realising that although I was still technically Cooper's girlfriend, he didn't know it. I caught Ella's eye and she gave me an evil smile before stopping and turning Cooper to face her, she pulled his down to her level and kissed him, flinging her arms around his neck. My eyes flashed red and I could feel the temperature of my blood rising rapidly, the sound of my phone ringing distracted me and I quickly scooped it up "hello" I said into the speaker turning away from the wind, and from Cooper and Ella "Hi Bella this is Dr Walker, one of the nurses said you wanted to speak with me" he said and I nodded "ah yeah I was wondering if we could meet and have a chat about something" I asked "yeah sure how about we meet in my office in half an hour?" he asked and I smiled "sounds great, thanks Sid see you then" I replied hanging up and grabbing my stuff forgetting about the sight I had just seen.

I walked into the hospital and sat on the seat while I waited. It wasn't long before Sid walked out and gave me a soft smile "follow me Bella" he said and I obliged grabbing my bag and following him to his office "how can I help you today?" he asked and I smiled taking a seat "I wanted to ask you some questions on getting Cooper to remember me" I asked and Sid nodded "it's a tricky thing amnesia and even after a month he still hasn't regained his full memory so there really is no telling what will trigger him to remember everything" Sid said and I nodded "the best thing you can do is be there, tell him stories about the time you spent together an.." he said before I cut him off "I can tell him that were together?" I asked and he smiled "I did suggest in the beginning that you wait for him to remember but since it has been so long I don't see the harm in maybe giving him a little nudge, maybe don't tell him you're his girlfriend but maybe remind him of times that you spent together and see if that works" he said and I nodded "okay well thanks Sid" I said getting up from my seat "I didn't think you had contact with Cooper" he asked and I smiled "well I only get to see him when his mother and Ella aren't with him – so not very often" I said and Sid laughed "well I am trying to convince Liz that you are not the cause of the accident, I am still waiting for the police to give me the report but Ella still seems convinced that you did something to distract him" he said and I shook my head "well thanks for trying" I said and he nodded as he held the door open for me.

I walked around the corner from Sid's office and saw Cooper and Ella walk in, Ella had her arm looped through Cooper's while he looked bored and distracted "ah hi" he said nervously while she glared at me "hey" I smiled and he frowned "Ella can you go and let the nurse know I'm here" he said and she frowned "um you should come with me honey, your mum doesn't want you two meeting" she said directing her glare once again to me "well my mum doesn't get to tell me what to do" he snapped and she rolled her eyes "fine" she said stomping off to the nurses desk "are you okay? Why are you at the hospital?" he asked, worry evident "oh nothing I just came to ask Sid a question" I said and he nodded "so you're okay?" he asked and I smiled "perfectly fine" I replied and he nodded again "well good, I was thinking maybe I could ditch Ella again and we could meet up later today" he asked hopefully and I thought for a moment "ah yeah sure sounds great, say around 1pm at the south end of the beach?" I suggested and he grinned "sounds perfect" he replied "what sounds perfect" Ella asked suspiciously "oh Bella just told me what she was thinking of buying her niece Darcy for her birthday" Cooper replied and my jaw dropped, he had remembered Darcy and her birthday which was coming up in a week "oh yeah what are you getting her?" Ella asked testing me "she's getting her a pair of shoes she's been begging for, for like weeks" he said and my eyes widened again, he remembered, he remembered her asking for the shoes, he remembered me buying them "really?" Ella asked and I grinned "yeah actually I am" I said before giving him a smile and walking past them.

It was just before 1pm as I walked across the sand to the southern end of the beach, it was where we had gone a few times before Cooper had lost his memory, when we wanted some time together, away from the world this is where we would come. The quiet emptiness of the beach, the cosy little cave that was perfect for late afternoon picnics and for privacy, it was the perfect place to spot dolphins early in the morning. I decided to bring Cooper here to see if he remembered the place, maybe this could be a trigger, hopefully it would get him to remember something else. This morning he hadn't even realised he was remembering something, something he had done with me, something that had happened before the accident and I was hoping that maybe just maybe this spot would help him put another piece of the puzzle together, it didn't have to be a big piece or the rest of the puzzle, just a piece that got us one step closer to what I longed for so much.

**COOPER POV**

I wasn't sure why Bella had asked to meet me at this part of the beach but I didn't want to question her. As I walked down the sand towards the southern end I realised that she picked here because it was secluded and private, the place where we couldn't easily be spotted. I kept thinking about this morning when I had seen her in the hospital, I felt this sudden need to make sure she was okay, to protect her and be near her but I have no idea why. The feelings I was having for Bella were far more than just friendship but the thing that scared me the most was if she felt the same, she had been weird with me since we re-met but I just figured that it was because I had forgotten her but deep down I hoped it was because she felt the same feelings for me 'come on Cooper don't be stupid you couldn't get a girl like that' I thought to myself as I saw her standing her back towards me staring out at the ocean "hey" I called out as she turned around and smiled "hi" she replied as I got closer "nice place, I wonder if I've been here before?" I asked aloud and she smiled "yeah its nice here" she said and I nodded as we sat on the sand. I couldn't see her beautiful eyes because they were shielded by her sunglasses, her long blonde hair blew back over her shoulders with the wind as she looked out over the ocean "so you and Ella together?" she asked and I grimaced at the mention of her name "ah well she said we were together before my accident" I said and she let out a loud laugh "what?" I asked as she quickly covered her mouth "nothing, nothing keep going" she said glancing at me quickly "um well yeah she says were together but for some reason I don't believe her" I said and she nodded.

We sat in silence for a little while before I lost control of my mouth "you know you are really beautiful" I said before mentally kicking myself. She looked at me a moment before giving me a smile that made my heart flutter "thanks" she said but I could tell she didn't believe me "seriously I mean it, I mean you have the most beautiful green eyes and your skin practically shimmers in the light plus you have an amazing body" I said before quickly clamping my hand over my mouth "I'm sorry" I said before quickly standing up. Bella laughed "don't be" she said and I shook my head before turning and walking away, I heard her call for me "Cooper" she said but I kept walking "Cooper wait" she said as I felt her grab my hand and I spun around, it was like I had just been shocked by a million vaults of electricity, it ran up my arm and straight to my heart. It was like fireworks exploded inside me as my skin burned underneath her hand. I stared at her unsure of what to do when suddenly I remembered Ella and I yanked my hand away.

**BELLA POV**

He stared at me, my Cooper, the Cooper I hadn't seen in a month stared back at me. His eyes flashed with the passion I had seen many times before as I held onto his arm tightly. I knew he was embarrassed by what he had said and I am sure he is confused as to his feelings but standing here on the beach, the sun gleaming down on us, the ocean crashing loudly against the crispy golden sand it felt like I was finally home, finally after all these days I was home. He knew me, the Cooper who had yet to remember me was shining brightly in his eyes, the recognition was there but he was just yet to realise it. I held onto him tightly, hoping and praying he would remember when suddenly he yanked his hand away "Cooper please wait" I begged running around him to stand in front of him. I looked into his blue eyes but my Cooper was gone, all that was left was the Cooper who couldn't remember me, the man I had just seen in his eyes had been buried underneath the scars that still lurked in his brain and now all that was left was the pieces of him that had been left, he wasn't whole, not yet but I knew that he was still there and I had hope, hope I wasn't letting go of anytime soon. "please wait, it's okay you don't have to be embarrassed" I said and he shook his head moving around me "no this is wrong, these feelings I have are wrong" he said and I frowned "why Cooper" I asked desperately hoping the real him would reappear "because… because I have Ella! Ella is my girlfriend and that is it. I can't have these feelings for you, I don't know what they are and I just…. I just can't deal with them!" he yelled as he stormed past me "I have a girlfriend" he repeated storming away. I felt a tear slide down my face and I quickly swiped at it "I know" I whispered as I watched him walk further and further away from me.

**? What did you think? Reviews please, pretty please! Dannielle xoxo**


	4. Connecting the dots

**Hey, sorry for the length between updates. I am still away and my aunt has been put in hospital and stuff so we have been busy and I just haven't had the time to write. But I have found some time to put together a chapter so I hope you like it and please review. Dannielle xoxo**

**[DISCLAIMER/COPYRIGHT: I do not own any of the existing characters or storylines in Home and Away but any characters, storylines or ideas used in this story are strictly copyrighted and are not to be used by any other person/s without written permission of the author of this story. Thank-you.]**

_**2 months after the accident**_

**COOPER POV**

It had been two months and still my memory was foggy. I was sitting on the bench overlooking the beach just thinking. Hoping that my memory would come back, I saw someone sit beside me from the corner of my eye and I instantly knew it was Bella, I was still a little freaked about the intensity of my feelings for her and I had avoided her as best I could since the incident on the beach but now here she was sitting beside me. I looked over to her and gave a small smile "hi" I said and she returned the smile "hey, how you been?" she asked and I nodded "yeah alright, still trying to remember stuff" I said and she nodded "how's Ella" and I rolled my eyes "urgh I just can't understand why I am with her it just doesn't feel right, it feels like I'm cheating" I said and I heard Bella sigh "your memory will come back, I'm sure of it" she said and I laughed "how can you be so sure, I mean it has been two months and there is still nothing, I can't remember anything that happened to me before the accident" I said exasperated and I saw her nod "come with me" she said standing up and outstretching her hand. I looked at her a moment unsure before grasping her hand, feeling the electricity run through me I tried to pull away but she gripped my hand tighter as she led me towards her car.

We pulled over to the side of the road, I could see a tree had been knocked down and the barrier was dented and there was police tape was lying on the ground "where are we?" I asked looking around "this is the accident scene" Bella replied simply and I nodded before seeing images run through my head, obscuring my vision as they flew past my eyes like a cinema reel.

_*Flashback*_

_We had just come from a party at my friend's house. It was heading on towards sunrise and I could see Bella was tired. I drove carefully as we wound the bends, Bella giggled softly, the alcohol affecting her ever so slightly. "you okay?" I asked with a smile "fine" she giggled and I shook my head laughing at how funny she was when she was drunk "don't worry were almost there" I said and she nodded limply letting her eyes flutter closed. We turned a corner and I saw the bright light from headlights coming towards us, I slammed on the brake but it was too late and the car slammed into my side of the car, a searing pain shot through my body as I heard Bella's ear piercing scream echo all around me. I reached out for her desperately wanting to protect her, the car spun wildly out of control and I felt us slam into a wall. I looked over to see Bella's head resting against the window, blood pouring from her head and seeping down her golden skin. "Bella" I called but my voice was weak and soft, I tried to move my arm but pain shot through it and slowly I was the light from the street lamps fade away and it all turned to black._

_*End of flashback*_

I shook my head and looked around quickly. I saw Bella frown at me "what's wrong?" she asked and I looked at her "the accident, I remembered it" I said and she smiled "I was hoping you would". I looked at her for a moment "that's why you bought me here?" I asked dumbly "yeah" she shrugged and I nodded "you seem down about not remembering so I bought you here in hope it would be a trigger for you" she continued and I smiled "why are you helping me?" I asked and she stared at me for a moment "cause I care" she replied finally and I shook my head "but I can't remember you why are you sticking around?" "because I remember you and sooner or later you will remember me" she said "how do you know, the doctors don't even know that" I asked desperately "well who said you need PhD to know something?" she said and I laughed "thank you, for some reason my mum keeps telling me that the things that happened before the accident don't matter. Although she only seems to really push it when Ella is around, I almost had her caving the other day but Ella – as usual turned up" I said and mentally kicked myself for spilling everything "it's okay you can tell me things" she said reading my mind "yeah well I shouldn't even be here" I said shrugging and I knew it was the wrong thing to say. Bella stood for a minute before straightening herself and moving towards the car "come on I'll take you back" she said in a colder tone than before "no wait I didn't mean it that way" I said climbing in beside her "no it's fine, you're right anyone could drive past here and it probably isn't a good place to stand" she said pulling away from the curb.

**BELLA POV**

I dropped Cooper at his street and headed for the surf club. "hey Bella" April said and I smiled "hey April, what are you doing?" I asked smiling at the girl behind the juice bar "a medium Vanilla Swirl please" I said and she nodded moving away "ah nothing just been visiting Heath and Bianca, seriously those twins have grown!" she said grinning and I nodded "yeah no I saw them yesterday they are getting big" I said "you want to sit with me?" she asked and I smiled "yeah thanks" I said taking my drink and heading for a table outside. "so tell me what's wrong?" April said with a smirk as we sat at a table "what do you mean" I asked and she tilted her head "seriously I know something is wrong" she said and I sighed "Cooper remembered the accident this morning but nothing else" I said and April nodded "I know it's tough but you just have to wait" she said and I dropped my head back "yeah I know but I'm sick of waiting" I said and she laughed "yeah I know but it will work out in the end" she said and I nodded "okay, okay enough of this crap can we talk about something better?" I said and she laughed "sure, want to go to the beach for a swim?" she asked looking down at the sparkly blue water "looks enticing" I said with a smile as we grabbed our drinks and headed for the car.

Living in Summer Bay everyone kept at least two spare towels in the boot of their car, it was just something we did. You never know when the beach with call you and you just can't wait to go home for a towel. We swam in the cool, blue water for a while. Laughing and joking and enjoying the benefits of living in one of the most popular destinations in Australia, we walked up the beach towards our towels when I heard someone yelling out to me "BELLA" the voice called getting softer as it carried though the wind. I turned and saw an angry looking Liz Harding attempting to storm up the beach in heels, following her closely was Ella with a smirk on her face. I groaned and looked over to April "what's she doing here?" she asked wiping the towel across her face "I don't know but I don't need this" I said wrapping the towel around my waist "Liz" I said with a nod and she laughed "I know what you did" she hissed and I raised my eyebrow "yeah what's that?" I asked and she shook her head "you took my son to the site of the accident and now he remembers, it's only a matter of time before he remembers everything" she spat and I nodded "good, at least then he'll know who is on his side" I said picking up my bag "I am on his side!" she yelled and I laughed "really just months ago you were on my side and now you've been convinced by the devil herself to lie to your son! You were told by the doctors that eventually he would remember EVERYTHING and yet you still chose to lie, how do you think that will wash with him WHEN he remembers" I said and she looked at me for a moment, for a moment she was just standing there, a worried concerned mother who isn't sure what to do when suddenly Ella stepped forward "let's go" she said grabbing Liz's elbow and tugging her away "Liz" I said and she turned to face me "just don't forget about the real Cooper, he chose me not Ella" I said and her mouth curved slightly upwards before Ella tugged her away.

Unbeknownst to me standing above at the top of the hill was Cooper, totally confused by the scene he just witnessed.

**? Please review, what did you think? I was planning on going about 10 chapters with this story and I probably won't be doing a sequel. Please check out my other story Fight For Us and again PLEASE REVIEW! Dannielle xoxo**


	5. Some Secrets You Can't Hide

**Please check out my newest story – the sequel to Picture Perfect called Fire and Ice. Enjoy and REVIEW, Dannielle xoxo**

**[DISCLAIMER/COPYRIGHT: I do not own any of the existing characters or storylines in Home and Away but any characters, storylines or ideas used in this story are strictly copyrighted and are not to be used by any other person/s without written permission of the author of this story. Thank-you.]**

**COOPER POV**

I sat on my bed staring at my walls, there were posters of football players stuck with blue tack and family photos and award certificates in frames hung on my walls. The one thing that confused me was the missing spaces beside my bed, it looked like photos had been blue tacked to the wall but they had been removed. I had asked mum but she told me I hadn't had anything there. I still hadn't asked her about what I had witnessed on the beach but I wanted to talk to Bella first. I felt like Bella is the only person who tells me the truth. I feel my mum holding back on me but I can't remember anything to state otherwise. I slipped on my thongs and headed out of the house in search of the one person who could tell me the truth. I walked along the beach looking out over the waves, spotting Bella on her surfboard, riding through the clear blue water. I headed down the beach and sat beside her towel, watching her expert moves as she skidded along the surface of the sea.

I smiled as Bella made her way up the beach toward me, standing I held out her towel for her "thanks" she smiled making butterflies flit in my stomach "can I ask you a question?" I said shaking off the odd feelings "sure" she said towelling her hair "what were you and my mother talking about on the beach the other day?" I said and watched as she stopped drying herself "shouldn't you be asking your mother that?" she said and I frowned "maybe but I'm asking you" I replied and she nodded "she knows I took you to the accident site, she wasn't happy, made her point and left" she said and I nodded "that's it?" I asked looking into her glittering green eyes for a response, she remained quiet for a few minutes staring back at me, I could see the uncertainty in her eyes briefly before it disappeared as quickly as it came "yeah that's it" she said and I nodded "okay thanks" I said giving her an uneasy smile.

I had left Bella on the beach, she had answered my questions but I still felt like there was something nobody would tell me. I knew it had to do with Bella but I couldn't understand what she had done that was so bad. I sat on the bench thinking of a way to discover the secret my mother was hiding from me, there had to be a way. I couldn't handle not remembering, there was something about Bella that made me uneasy. The way she made me feel concerned me, maybe I was cheating on Ella with Bella, maybe that's why mum didn't want me to see her. Whatever the reason I had to find out why I felt so strongly about Bella, she made my heart beat a little faster at just the sight of her, she made my stomach flip when she smiled at me. None of it made sense when suddenly a thought popped into my mind.

**BELLA POV**

I was sitting on the couch flipping through a magazine when there was a knock on the door, I opened it to reveal Ella standing on the other side "what" I asked and she scoffed "like you don't know, where is he?" she asked shoving me aside and walking into the house "where is who!" I asked stunned "you know who I'm talking about! Cooper!" she called and I grabbed her arm "he is not here now get out of my house" I said pulling her towards the door "get off me, I'm not leaving until I find him!" she said "he is not here now GET OUT!" I yelled pulling on her arm. She yanked her arm from my grip and pushed me backwards sending me slamming into the corner of the end table "shit!" Ella gasped before quickly hurrying out of the house. I sighed resting my head against the wall "why me!" I asked looking at me elbow which had a 2 inch gash and I could tell my ribs were bruised. I sat for a moment before standing up and heading for the kitchen to clean myself up.

An hour later I had patched up my arm and checked out the forming bruises on my back when the doorbell rang "Ella if that's you I would just turn around and leave" I said swinging the door open to reveal Heath and Darcy "ah hi?" Heath said and I smiled "sorry Ella came over before" I said and he nodded "what's up?" I asked and he gave me a smile "can you do me a favour?" he asked and I looked down to Darcy "you want me to baby sit?" I asked and his grin widened "please?" he asked and I smiled "sure why not, we'll have fun huh?" I said and she grinned "yeah!" I waved them in a turned to the living room when Heath noticed the cut "what happened?" he asked and I looked at him "I told you Ella came over" I said and his eyes widened "she cut you!" he asked fury raging in his eyes "no! she pushed me and I hit the table" I said and he frowned. I winced when Darcy wrapped her arms around my waist "what?" she asked her bottom lip trembling and I laughed "no not you baby I just fell over and hurt myself" I said and she nodded before running off to play with her toys "show me" Heath demanded and I sighed turning around and lifting up my shirt "shit Belle" he said gently prodding my back "ow!" I hissed stepping away "okay so how long are going to be gone?" I asked and he shrugged "a few hours, can you please take her to the library she needs to do research for her English class" he said and I nodded "sure" I replied and he smiled "thanks" he said and he was gone.

Darcy and I pulled up outside the library and I took Darcy's hand crossing the street and heading through the glass doors of the library. We searched the shelves for books and stacked them in a pile before heading to the tables to gather information, we sat for a while scanning books and writing information "Aunty Bella" Darcy asked and I looked over "mm" I mumbled "can you get me a drink of water" she asked and I smiled "sure sweetie" I said standing up and heading for the water cooler, I passed rows of books and people scanning shelves when I noticed from the corner of my eye someone sitting on the floor surrounded my newspapers. I stopped and turned realising who the figure was, I walked forward and smiled when Cooper turned to face me, his face showed familiarity but it also showed anger and hurt, the smile dropped from my face when I saw what was in his hands. The article from the accident, the headline reading 'Teen Couple Injured in Horrific Crash'

**? well what did you think? Sorry to leave it like that but I wanted to build a bit of suspense for the next chapter. Please review everyone! Dannielle xoxo**


	6. Telling the Truth

**Hi everyone, sorry for the long gaps between updates. Things have been hectic in my life right now and I just don't have the time to write but I will try and get back to my usual updates as soon as I can. Please everyone who reads review, because if the review number doesn't start to pick up then I will have to stop the stories because I just find it so hard to write without the reviews and feedback. So please review everyone.**

_**Previously: **_I stopped and turned realising who the figure was, I walked forward and smiled when Cooper turned to face me, his face showed familiarity but it also showed anger and hurt, the smile dropped from my face when I saw what was in his hands. The article from the accident, the headline reading 'Teen Couple Injured in Horrific Crash'

**[DISCLAIMER/COPYRIGHT: I do not own any of the existing characters or storylines in Home and Away but any characters, storylines or ideas used in this story are strictly copyrighted and are not to be used by any other person/s without written permission of the author of this story. Thank-you.]**

**COOPER POV**

I studied the black and white print in front of me, reading the words over and over. I looked at her face, the face that I had forgotten. I stared at her sunny blonde hair that was carefully styled, the sparkle in her eyes even though the photo was black and white. I couldn't believe it, this was the secret that everyone had been trying to keep from me. But what confused me was why would Bella try and keep this from me? Why wouldn't she tell me the truth, after all the time we spent together she had kept this huge secret from me. Was this what she wanted. Had she not wanted me to remember our supposed relationship. The questions raced through my head faster than a speeding car and I shook my head trying to clear my thoughts when I heard the voice that made my heart beat a little faster "Cooper" she called and I turned to face her, unable to hide the anger and hurt. She was smiling at me and the sight sent the familiarity running through me, I watched as the smile slid from her face as she saw the clipping in my hand "oh god" she whispered and I shook my head standing up and facing her "is it true?" I asked not caring who heard "is it!" I asked louder and she jumped at my voice "yes" she whispered the tears misting her eyes "why didn't you tell me?" I asked scared for the answer "because they wouldn't let me" she answered and I frowned "who?" I replied and she looked up at me "I don't want to cause trouble" she said backing up and I moved forward "who Bella, please" I begged and I saw her eyes soften "your parents" she replied and I felt my blood boil instantly. I pushed past her and heard a tumble which I assumed was Bella crashing into the bookcase. I wanted badly to stop and make sure she was okay but my legs kept moving carrying me further and further away from her.

I walked out into the light and the brightness from the sun made me squint. I quickly paced across the street and headed for my car when I heard her "COOPER!" she called and finally my feet stopped. I turned slowly to see her walking towards me quickly, I looked past her and saw Darcy standing on the steps of the library "I'm sorry" I whispered when she was close enough "it's okay you didn't mean it" she said and I frowned "how do you know that, how do you know all this stuff?" I asked needing answers "because I'm your girlfriend" she said and my stomach dropped at the words I kind of already knew were true "why are they saying Ella is?" I asked and she looked over her shoulder at Darcy "because your mother thinks she is better for you, she didn't but Ella had her convinced the accident was my fault" she said and I frowned "but they told me I was driving" I said and she nodded "you were, but Ella doesn't believe that she was trying to break us up long before the accident and I guess she just saw you not remembering me as her opportunity to get you back" she said "so those feelings that I have for you, it's because your my girlfriend, I wasn't cheating on her with you" I said and she laughed "no, you were with me" she said and I nodded "I still don't remember you" I said softly and I saw a glimmer of hurt in her eyes "it's okay, now you know who I am and I don't have to lie anymore" she said and I nodded "I better get back to Darcy" she said turning to walk away when I noticed the large bandage on her arm "hey, what happened" I asked and she looked down "Ella" she said giving a small smile and heading back across the road before I could ask anymore.

**BELLA POV**

I smiled as I crossed the street, the glee inside me was insane and even though he didn't remember me, he knew the truth and that was all that mattered. I reached my arms our to Darcy and pulled her forward giving her a big hug "I'm sorry baby" I whispered into her hair "are you okay Aunty Belle?" she asked and I smiled "sure am baby, how about we go get something to eat?" I asked and she looked up at me with a huge grin "can we get McDonald's?" she asked and I smiled "sure why not?" I replied grabbing her hand and heading back inside to grab our bags.

I smiled as I watched Darcy's eyes widened as I handed her the Happy Meal box "wow My Little Pony toy!" she gasped holding up a pale purple pony with candy pink hair and a matching mirrored brush "cool" I said smiled as I nibbled on a chip, I looked over as my phone began to ring on the table beside me. I sighed as I saw 'Liz Harding' flash up and I quickly pressed the silence tone and turned back to Darcy who was chewing on a nugget while playing with her pony. My phone beeped and I opened the text and smiled 'can I meet you somewhere? Cx' I pressed reply and typed in my message ' McDonald's with Darce, wanna meet me here? Bx' I quickly pressed send before changing my mind and returned to my conversation with Darcy.

Half an hour later I smiled as I saw Cooper enter the restaurant and slid into the booth beside me "Hi Darcy" he said and she grinned "HI Cooper, Aunty Bella said I could play on the playground isn't that cool!" she said and I laughed "sure is, you've got the best aunty" he said and I smiled at him "I know she is awesome just don't tell Aunty Charlie" she said pressing her finger to her lips and I returned the gesture "come on, you want to play or not?" I asked standing up "hey what's this?" Cooper asked gently touching my back, my white tank top and slid up and showed my bruises "nothing" I said quickly pulling the shirt down and turning to face him "coming?" I asked and he nodded still unsure about my answer.

I stood with my drink in my hand sipping gently as I watched Darcy run around playing with the other kids "she's a really cutie, she yours?" an older lady asked and I smiled "no she's my niece, she's beautiful isn't she?" I replied and she grinned "she sure is, you two will make beautiful children" she said pointing to Cooper and I "oh no -" I said before being cut off by Cooper "thank-you, I know she'll make an amazing mother" he said and I stared in shock as the old woman smiled to herself and bustled back over to her table "I'm sorry shouldn't I have said that?" Cooper asked the nerves evident on his face "no I just wasn't expecting it that's all" I said and he smiled taking a step forward so I was pressed up against him "I just want to see something" he said sliding his hand around my waist to my back and pressing his lips to mine.

**? PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE GIVE ME YOUR THOUGHTS! I'll try and update soon I promise! Check out my other stories Fight For Us and Fire and Ice! REVIEW! Dannielle xoxo**


End file.
